


First Name Basis

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant and Jemma get familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was music playing in the lab when Grant arrived. Mandatory pre-mission stop. Usually FItz and Simmons were together, bickering over their latest projects. This time, it was just Simmons.

 _Jemma_ , Grant reminded himself. She'd insisted he call her by her first name.

He was rooted in his spot, staring awkwardly at her as she danced around the lab, oblivious to his presence.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
 _'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
 _Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

She danced in a circle, jumping in surprise when she saw him. The music continued playing as she stared at him wide eyed. She shook herself out of her trance, and picked up a remote. A push of a button, and the music stopped.

"How long have you been standing there?", she asked accusingly.

Grant narrowed his eyes, defensively. "Not long. It's not like I was the one doing anything wrong."

She scoffed. "I wasn't doing anything  _wrong_. I was dancing."

"In the lab", he countered.

"There are no rules against dancing in the lab", she argued, good-naturedly. Her tension at being caught had melted away, and she grinned at him. "Dancing is a mood lifter. It encourages productivity."

"Yeah", he agreed dryly, "you seem productive."

She shook her head and chuckled, undeterred by his attitude.

"What can I do for you, Agent Ward?", she asked, putting on an air of professionalism.

"I have a mission in a few hours."

"Ah", she smiled, "and I was so hoping this was a social visit."

Grant watched her suspiciously as she walked across the room, unable to determine the purpose of her statement. Grant was sure she enjoyed toying with him, given even their limited interactions. Jemma was a brightly spirited person. The only time he saw her worked up was when she and Fitz were debating something or other, but it was always friendly. He thought she liked throwing him off his game; ruffling his feathers.

 "Here is your tech for the mission", she said as she walked back to him and placed a receiver and weapon in his hands. "Fitz would kill me if I neglected to remind you that this is highly expensive, highly sensitive tech", she told his seriously. "Do not lose it. Do not break it. He will undoubtedly find a reason to blame me if you do."

"We wouldn't want that", Grant proposed, tilting his head understandably.

Jemma graced him with a dazzling smile. "No, we wouldn't. Good luck on your mission, Agent Ward."

"Grant."

"Hmm?", she hummed, having already turned away.

"You insist I call you Jemma. You should call me Grant." He didn't know what had gotten into him, but Jemma made him feel lighter somehow. Less serious.

She looked him over appraisingly, no doubt wondering as to the turn around in attitude. She grinned finally and nodded succinctly. "Grant it is. I'll see you after your mission."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Grant and Skye were in the lab with Jemma and Fitz, inspecting a machine they'd recovered from the last mission. Fitz had an idea to modify it to run off an alternative power source, and this was their test phase.

"Here we go", Fitz told them. He flipped a switch, and the machine whirled. Too fast and too loud. Then it exploded.

The blast knocked Jemma back, sending her head on a collision course with the ground. A loud crash ended with her groaning on the floor.

Grant rushed towards her immediately, his training increasing his reaction time over the others.

"Jemma!", he called out worriedly, coming to kneel next to her on the ground.

She reached a hand out towards him with her eyes closed against the pain, and felt his hand join hers.

"Stay down", he instructed. "We need to call a doctor."

She groaned again, this time in embarrassment. “I’m fine, Grant”, she insisted. “The only thing seriously injured is my ego.”

She opened her eyes to see that Fitz had joined Grant on the ground next to her. “You alright, Fitz?”, she asked her partner.

He frowned worriedly. “Me? You’re the one who hit your head. It was my fault the machine didn’t-“

She waved him off before he could finish. “It was both of our project, Fitz. Don’t beat yourself up, I’m fine.”

She held her arms out. “Help me up”, she instructed. Grant took one arm while Fitz grabbed the other. Together they got her on her feet.

She smiled at Skye who was observing her with concern from off to the side.

"You need to see a doctor, Jemma", Grant insisted again.

Fitz chimed in his agreement. “Just a quick check”, he told her. “Better safe than sorry.”

She sighed in fond annoyance that they were ganging up on her.

"Alright, alright, I’ll go", she acquiesced. Fitz wrapped one of her arms around his neck and lead her out, leaving Grant and Skye.

Grant watched them go, and almost gave in to the desire to follow them, when Skye stopped him.

"Jemma, huh?, she asked, mischievously.

"What?", Grant replied, still distracted.

"You called her Jemma, not Simmons. And you seemed pretty worried. Anything I should know?"

Grant smoothed his expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Right", Skye grinned smugly.

"There isn’t", he insisted. "It’s not unusual for coworkers to be friendly."

"Coworkers? No. You and coworkers, however? Yes. It is unusual."

He sighed wearily, sensing she wasn’t going to let the subject go.

"Well maybe I’m trying to be different", he suggested.

"Maybe", Skye shrugged. "I guess we’ll see." She grinned and nearly bounced out of the lab, leaving Grant shaking his head.

How had he gotten here?, he wondered to himself.  _Coulson_ , he thought bitterly.  _I wish I was back in Paris_.


	3. Chapter 3

After the doctor had looked Jemma over and given her the all clear, Fitz walked her back to the lab.

"You called him Grant", he remarked, as they walked.

"Who? Ward? That’s his name."

"Yeah", Fitz replied, "but it’s his first name. And he called you Jemma. When did you guys become friends?"

"I don’t know", she answered with a shrug. "It’s just a name, Fitz."

He shook his head, “I don’t think so. I think you’ve got a crush.”

She looked at him, alarmed, then looked around them for anyone who might overhear.

"I do  _not_ ”, she hissed.

"You do", he said confidently. "It’s obvious."

"Oh, like it’s obvious you have a crush on Skye?"

Fitz scoffed. “I admire her beauty. I’m not making goo-goo eyes at her.”

"I am not-", she started. "Never mind. Think what you want."

"I’m not opposed to it, mind you", he continued, disregarding her last statement. "It’s just- dating within the team is frowned upon."

She sighed. “I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem, Fitz.”

He stopped walking, bringing her to a confused halt. “What is it?”, she asked him.

Fitz grinned at her and tilted his head towards the lab, where they could see Grant pacing inside through the clear windows.

"You were saying?", he drawled.

Jemma rolled her eyes. “He’s just making sure I don’t have a concussion”, she reasoned.

Fitz hummed unconvinced. “I’ll let you guys have some privacy”, he smirked, turning to leave.

Jemma watched him walk away, feeling exasperated. She looked back to the lab, and Grant, and caught herself smiling.

 _Damn_ , she thought.  _Fitz was right._

**Author's Note:**

> I make no apologies. I am already shipping these two, and it hurts my soul that they'll most likely pair Grant with Skye.


End file.
